


Constellation Orion

by OPD



Series: For.. (Megatron Optimus Orion..) Poetry [3]
Category: Transformers Megatron Poetry
Genre: More poetry.., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an AO3 theme going on about poetry between Megatron and Optimus.. Apparently I needed to write another one..<br/>Meg's point of view..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation Orion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts), [Maunakea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maunakea/gifts).



Orion

 

When I thought I could forge a new path  
where did I get so lost along the way?  
When I thought I would win it all  
Bit by bit.. how did I loose all of me?  
I never realized how much I lost until it was much too late.  
I didn't even really remember who I was  
I didn't even really know my way  
I wandered so far  
There was no turning back

Don't ask me why  
it took me so long to see  
You have always been a light in the darkness  
You have always been so bright  
I rail against you  
even when I know  
you are usually right  
How could you not be?

Life's lesson carry such a high cost  
Only the heart can measure the price of war  
I thought I'd be the winds of change  
but it left me breathless  
In the dark  
That was all mine  
I thought I'd lost you  
It took me so long to leave that hole behind  
So long just to look up at the stars  
and see what was there all along  
Your name blazing in the sky  
A way to navigate  
Correct my course  
Or at least a reality check

Now I bask in soft illumination  
Quiet is just peace  
No more silent terror  
no more choking fear  
I am at rest

At the door  
a soft knock  
I know you're here  
before and yet  
again  
I hear you call

"Are you busy?"

Not quite at ease  
It'll never be the same  
Yet still familiar  
You are still you  
A guidepost  
A road marker

Polar opposite  
"No"  
I whisper back.  
Guiding star  
Polaris  
Point me home  
Remind me

"Can I come in?"

Enough..

"Yes."

I'll let you in  
I unlock the door  
catch myself  
humming a song  
and  
I find  
I am finally free

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently writing poetry comes easier to me than writing dialogue.. I'm working on it.. Honest!! ;)  
> Thanks for the inspiration..


End file.
